Mantra of Relaxation
|image= |kanji= |romanji= |parent magic=Mental Magic |parent item= |user=Manito Doufu }} Mantra of Relaxation is a mantra-type of Mental Magic. The user takes a meditative stance, charges a spell, and then releases the spell that will break stuns and grant stability to the user and their allies. Description A type of Magic that requires the user to take a meditative stance of their choice: Vairochana Stance, Zazen Stance, or Lord of the Dance Stance. *Vairochana Stance':' Upon choosing this stance, the user must take on a full lotus position also recognizes as a crossed-legged position with both legs crossed and the soles facing upwards. The user's spine is placed to be as straight as possible, the shoulders be pushed back a little bit, the neck be bent like a hook, the tongue placed to the palate, and the gaze remain, looking straight-ahead. In this stance, the user restores all of their magical power capacity and doubles their magical power capacity. *Zazen Stance':' The legs are crossed and both feet rest flat on the floor. The knees should also rest on the floor. The user's spine must be straight and then, just let the muscles go soft and relax. In this stance, the user restores all of their strength and doubles their magical accuracy. *Lord of the Dance Stance':' The user takes a Tadasana (Mountain Pose) posture. The user inhales a breath of air while shifting his or her weight onto his or her right foot, and then, lifting his or her left heel toward his or her left buttock as he or she bends the knee. Next, the user presses the head of his or her right thigh bone back, deep into the hip joint and then, pulling the knee cap up to keep the standing leg straight and strong. Then, turning his or her left arm actively outward (so the palm faces away from the side of the torso), the user bends the elbow, and grip the outside of his or her left foot. The user's fingers will cross the top of his or her foot while the thumb will press against the sole. Inhaling, the user lifts his or her left leg up, and bring the thigh parallel to the floor. As the user does this, he or she will rotate his or her left shoulder in such a way that the bent elbow swings around and up, so that it points toward the ceiling. In this stance, the user restores all of their stamina and doubles their magical attack power. While the stance is being chosen, the user may choose any spell that they have had learned and known to be placed as a prepared spell infused with this spell. It would take a full minute for the user to take any of the stances which makes the user have an opening against an attack. If the user gets interrupted, then the user takes double damage, becomes daze, and may try to cast this spell again after recovery. Once the stance is successfully uninterrupted, then the user chants the following: Mind, Body, Soul... Natural and Artificial are made whole... Transfixed in the center of the multiverse... Acknowledge by few but made known to yours. Pointing true to the alignment... '' ''Chaos. Order. Ascent. Open thy spell... Let my audience hear the bells! Mantra of Relaxation! The chant takes 2¾ seconds to cast but the user must remain uninterrupted during the chant's duration. If the user gets interrupted, then the user takes double damage, becomes daze, and may try to cast this spell again after recovery. Once successfully chanted, the user experiences a surge of calmness as the spell activates. If the user is stunned, then the user is no longer stunned. Also, for the next 3 hours, the user and his or allies gains stability which means they cannot be knocked down, pushed back, launched, stunned, dazed, floated, sunk, or feared along with being unable to be affected by effects that causes interruption, effects that prevents movements and dodging, and effects that disable the use of spells, powers, and abilities. In addition, the user's prepared spell, regardless of the time it takes to charge, will be instantly casted along with this spell without sacrificing the prepared spell's power and efficiency. Finally, the user loses the current stance and retains a normal standing stance. While daze, the user is unable to perform any action for 3 seconds and collapses to the ground. After casting, this spell has a 25 minutes recharge time.